


Уравнение

by Bek_SB



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Hermann Gottlieb, Asexuality, F/M, Hermann Gottlieb Has MS, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, no kaiju, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Ванесса уезжает надолго в Париж по контракту, а Германну, на время своего отъезда, находит соседа по комнате. Для его же блага. Возможно, она просто забыла упомянуть некоторые детали
Relationships: Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb/Vanessa Gottlieb
Kudos: 5





	Уравнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493191) by [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro). 



— Вот, — говорит Ванесса и кидает неровно оторванный клочёк бумаги ему на колени. Даже не цельный лист.

Германн хмурится на бумажку, затем на Ванессу. Его глаза с утра пораньше болью пульсируют в глазницах. Ванесса лишь наполовину одета, а её волосы всё еще спутаны. Утренний свет расползается по квартире, заполняет кухню и подсвечивает Ванессу сверхъестественным светом.

— Нашла это для тебя прошлым вечером, — говорит она и поворачивается обратно к своей яичнице. Запах еды заставляет желудок Германна скручиваться, но она всегда любила завтракать, так же как он всегда ненавидел.

Он осторожно поднимает листик.

— Господи, ты нашла это в уборной? — бумага грязная, углы заляпаны… чем-то, и от неё разит сигаретным дымом. Затем Германн читает. — Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём здесь говорится.

Она переворачивает яичницу и улыбается ему. Германн чувствует, когда видит, как Ванесса смотрит на него, что она его любит. И за все последние пять лет своей жизни он не может вспомнить ни одного человека, который любил бы его также.

— Германн, дорогой, тебе нужно съехать.

\--

Ванесса на два года старше Германна, и намного более красива. Они встретились в декабре 2013-го, в холодном, дождливом и сыром Кэмбридже. Германн там по математической программе, а Ванесса — ради последней примерки экспериментального протеза ноги, с исследовательской группой, что её финансирует. Германн был очарован дизайном, который она сделала для своей ноги от колена (красиво в том смысле, который он не мог понять, прямо как она, и умно в том смысле, который он мог понять, прямо как она), а Ванесса была очарована им. Они поженились в феврале.

Они сбежали вместе, и Германн сообщил только одной своей сестре, в своей естественной пренебрежительной манере, отправив e-маил.

_«Дорогая Карла,_

_Я пишу, чтобы сообщить, что моя контактная информация обновилась. Отныне я проживаю в апартаментах с Ванессой Готтлиб, ранее Вильямс. Наш новый почтовый адрес скрыт.  
Надеюсь, твоё обучение продвигается хорошо. Я жду возможности прочитать твои будущие статьи._

_Твой,_

_Германн Готтлиб.»_

\--

Ванесса, к всеобщему, кроме Германна, удивлению, гениальна настолько же, насколько красива. Поэтому, когда ей уже тридцать один, её карьера взлетает, а не рушится.

— Мне нужно в Париж ненадолго, а ты ненавидишь Париж. И совершенно не способен прожить сам по себе.

Что правда, то правда. Германн ненавидит Париж. Он уже бывал там с Ванессой, и каждый раз заканчивался тем, что он, несчастный, сидел в малюсенькой комнате отеля, со слишком яркой по вкусу едой, от которой ему в итоге было плохо. Он совершенно не разбирался в искусстве и культуре, которыми город жил.

— Неправда, я могу функционировать сам по себе.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Когда я вернулась из предыдущей поездки, все стены были покрыты листами с уравнениями, а ты не покидал дом две недели.

Германн начинает было оправдываться, но сдается.

— Так что, снимать квартиру с абсолютным незнакомцем — твоё решение?

Ванесса мягко целует его в щеку. Германн чувствует смешанный запах яичницы и её парфюма. Запах должен быть отвратительным, но, как ни странно, нет.

— Я встретила его на прошлой неделе, он чудесный парень. Он просто ищет кого-нибудь для совместного временного съема квартиры. Если, на время моего отъезда, ты сдашь нашу квартиру, у тебя даже появятся «деньги на булавки»

— Не могу поверить, что ты использовала эту фразу.

\--

2018 год. Никаких кайдзю.

\--

«Чудесного парня» зовут Ньютон Гейзлер и он, так уж совпало, тоже родом из Германии. Он не «чудесный». Он говорит всё, что думает, сплошным потоком, имеет тату, и открывает дверь квартиры, одевшись в то, что, по виду, просто валялось у него на полу и первым попалось под руку.

— Привет, привет! Проходи, прости за абсолютный беспорядок, Ванесса говорила, что ты зайдешь посмотреть комнату, замечательно, что ты смог найти квартиру.

Квартира — нижний этаж в двухэтажном маленьком доме, почти в четырёх милях от теплой и чистой квартиры, что Германн делит со своей женой. Квартира доктора Гейзлера тёплая, но ужасающе далека от чистой. Германн замечает не меньше пяти неубранных кружек, кучи случайной одежды, которую вряд ли уберут, и то, что подозрительно похоже на проходящий биологический эксперимент рядом с кухонной раковиной.

— Вы так живёте?

— Да, тут круто, правда? Хозяин не взимает плату за воду и тепло, к тому же. Практически кража. Так что? Ванесса сказала, что ты согласишься.

Несмотря на его немецкое имя, мужчина говорит с американским акцентом, который раздражает Германна не меньше, чем квартира.

— Напомните, откуда Вы знаете Ванессу?

Лицо Гейзлера светлеет.

— Она чертовски крутая, правда? — «Круто», кажется, является его любимым словом. Германн всегда находил скудность американского вокабуляра любопытным, и данный человек является ярким примером феномена. — Она помогала нам с дизайном для банды.

Потому что, конечно, была «банда»

— Боюсь, Ваше предложение мне не подходит, — говорит Германн. — Благодарю за потраченное время, мистер Гейзлер, но…

— Чувак, если хочешь быть странным и формальный, по крайней мере делай это правильно. У меня две докторских. Но, серьёзно, зови меня просто Ньют.

Германн замирает.

— У Вас есть две докторских? В чём именно?

\---

Германн соглашается переехать. Не потому, что ему хочется, но потому, что он не может перестать думать о докторе Гейзлере. Мужчина — настоящая загадка. Именно это Германн говорит Ванессе, когда возвращается в дом (по которому он будет скучать не меньше, чем по своей жене). Она смеется.

— Так и знала. Я буду звонить, а ты будешь рассказывать, как всё идёт. Только, пожалуйста, не забывай зарядить телефон. Хорошо, любимый?

Германн ворчит. Это проклятая штука всегда доставляет неудобства… коммерческие технологии — мусор. Но ему приходится признать, что телефон удобнее писем в современном мире. И он будет скучать по её голосу так сильно, что слышать его по нажатию всего одной кнопки — настоящий подарок.

Подобный её отъезд — не первый и не последний. По работе Ванессе часто приходится бывать в Милане или Риме, или Нью-Йорке, и зачастую не меньше, чем на месяц. Время порознь такая же часть их отношений, как и время вместе. Но в последнее время Ванесса волнуется, что Германн остается один, пока она в отъезде. И хоть ему и хочется назвать её заботу чересчур навязчивой и излишней, но часть его, та, что считается математиком и знает, что вселенная состоит из фундаментальных истин, находит, что её гипотезы не лишены смысла совершенно.

Когда Ванесса в последний раз уезжала в Рим на шесть с половиной недель, Германн находился в полной изоляции. Да, он работает в университете, и у него есть настоящие коллеги. Однако его лаборатория — отдельная и пустая. Похоже, теоретическая математика, применимая к инженерным проблемам — умирающее искусство, и его лаборатория крайне неинтересна для выпускников. Поэтому ему приходилось волочиться до пустой лаборатории, где он работал один, а затем обратно в пустой дом, где так ощутимо было отсутствие Ванессы. В конце концов, к её возвращению, ему казалось вполне логичным вообще не покидать дом.

— Да, хорошо, — говорит он, и отправляется искать чемодан в их спальне. — Сделаю всё, чтобы держать тебя в курсе того, как абсолютно ничтожен я, пока ты отсутствуешь.

Она игриво тыкает его в плечо.

— Ты всегда знаешь, как заставить меня покраснеть.

\---

Они не занимаются сексом той ночью. Они вообще никогда им не занимаются. Германн любит Ванессу за её разум и остроумие, а её тело для него также чуждо, как и тела остальных людей. Она любит его, и научилась не обращать внимания. Даже находит определенное удовольствие, рассказывая о своих любовных похождениях. Он ощущает глубокое и изощренное удовольствие в обмене информацией и поощряет её: ему нравится знать, что её ценят.

— Этот парень, — сказала она на прошлой неделе, показывая фотографию на экране своего смартфона после ужина, когда они обнимались на диване.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Германн. Изображение трудно понять, снято тускло и хаотично.  
Парень спускался со сцены, держа электрогитару, большинство его черт смазаны, но Германн может сказать, что он улыбается и движется в сторону камеры… в сторону Ванессы.

— Ага. Он забавный. Он бы тебе понравился, думаю. У него две докторских: органическая химия и прикладная биология, кажется? Не помню. Мы в основном говорили о его группе.Он не мог замолчать, даже когда находился у меня между ног.

\---

Германн целует свою жену на прощание в 9:30 утра во вторник, и ловит такси до квартиры доктора Гейзлера со своим чемоданом в 10:00. Он платит водителю, потом пытается с трудом сдвинуть чемодан с обочины на мощеную дорожку перед домом, при этом стараясь не выронить трость, и отчаянно желает — уже — чтобы Ванесса была рядом.

— О, привет, чувак, — говорит доктор Гейзлер, когда открывает дверь, чтобы впустить Германна в его новую временную квартиру. — Прости, только проснулся. Это все твои вещи?

— Я считаю, ответ очевиден, — резко отвечает Германн. Его ноги сегодня похожи по ощущениям на желе, и он уже начинает чувствовать тремор рук. Лето наступило в Кэмбридже, и жара не сказывается ему на пользу. — Ты не работаешь?

Доктор Гейзлер ухмыляется в ответ.

— Летние каникулы, детка. Я преподаю, но у меня свободное лето на подготовку и исследования.

Германн хмурится и пытается вспомнить, видел ли он доктора Гейзлера в университете раньше хоть однажды, но не может. Социальные связи никогда не были его сильной стороной.

— Понятно, — Германн имеет фундаментально негативное мнение о профессорах, которые не проводят значимое количество времени в лабораториях. Он же смог договориться об исключительно исследовательской должности, без преподавания.

— Так, вот твоя комната, — говорит Гейзлер, помогая Германну протащить чемодан по квартире. — Я за следующей по коридору дверью, а ванная в самом конце. Кухня всегда доступна, и там всегда что-нибудь есть. А в гостинноЙ правило, кто первый успел.

Германн обследует квартиру на наличие бардака с не меньшим вниманием, чем в первый раз. Кое-где явно прибрались: исчезли носки из щелей между подушек дивана в гостиной, а ковер распрямили, так что он перестал быть препятствием, о которое легко запнуться. Здесь можно жить, хотя обстановка всё еще куда более отвратительная, чем он бы предпочел.

— Ванесса сказала, что у тебя всё в порядке с оплатой, она мне нужна к первому дню каждого месяца.

Германн внезапно осознает несколько вещей сразу. Во-первых, это стопроцентно без всяких сомнений мужчина, с которым Ванесса совсем недавно спала и нашла его привлекательным. Во-вторых, мужчина не в курсе, что Германн и Ванесса женаты.

Германн улыбается.

— О, она так сказала, правда?

Доктор Гейзлер замирает, как травоядное, чувствующее нависшую угрозу.

— А. Да? Какие-то проблемы? Я открыт для обмена, кстати, если с деньгами напряженка. В прошлом году парень платил мне курицами, честное слово. И, чувак, _они_ того стоили.

— О, нет, — отвечает Германн. — Уверен, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. В конце концов, так сказала Ванесса, не так ли?

\---

Ванесса отвечает на третьем гудке.

— Привет, дорогой.

Германн ровно лежит на своей временной кровати, все ещё полностью одет и в ботинках, но с подушкой подложенной под колено, чтобы снизить напряжение в позвоночнике. Дверь в его комнату в квартире доктора Гейзлера плотно закрыта, и Германн находится в ней в одиночестве уже полчаса, ходя туда сюда.

— А, ты, продажная девка, не начинай со своими «привет, дорогой». Я не верю, что ты сделала.

Она смеется. Смех плохо передаётся через динамик телефона, весь трещащий и жесткий, но то, что Германн слышит — настолько квинтэссенция _Ванессы_ , что он почти сразу чувствует покой. Она коварная любовница, и он бесконечно ее любит.

— Так ты выяснил правду?

— Что именно я выяснил? Что ты организовала мне проживание в течение двух месяцев с ужасающим чудовищем, которое препарирует коровий мочевой пузырь в ванной, только потому, что ты посчитала это чудовище привлекательным и переспала с ним на прошлой неделе? Я почти решился переехать в гостиницу за счёт твоей кредитки. Небесам известно, почему мир платит за твой талант больше, чем за мой.

— Они также часто думают, что я девочка по вызову. О тебе такого никто не предполагает.

Германн отчаянно хочет, чтобы Ванесса была здесь, лежала рядом, а не примеряла в Париже платья, достаточно открытые, чтобы показать последнюю модель её ноги. Они работали над этой моделью вместе, стараясь убедиться, что протез будет не только «держаться», что было базовым условием для коммерческих протезов, но еще и _выделяться_.

Он скучает по объятиям с ней.

— Тебя правда это так сильно задело? — спрашивает Ванесса, и наконец он слышит беспокойство в её голосе. То же беспокойство, что привело её к организации всей случившейся катастрофы. — Просто, я знаю Ньюта. Он хороший парень. Я знаю, что пока вы там вместе, мне не нужно волноваться.

Германн закрывает глаза и воображает жизнь, где у него нет Ванессы, и ситуация настолько немыслимая, что он тут же их открывает.

— Ради тебя, моя любовь, я вынесу это испытание. Как Париж?

— О, прекрасно. Многие заискивают передо мной, конечно. Если бы я принимала каждый предложенный бокал, я была бы настолько пьяна сейчас, что было бы даже не смешно. Тебе стоит ревновать.

На этот раз Германн смеется, и действительно чувствует веселье.

— О, мне правда стоит?

— Неа, — отвечает Ванесса. — Они не могут справиться с абстрактной математикой, так что ты застрял со мной.

\---

Германн выходит из комнаты ближе к завтраку и тут же сталкивается с доктором Гейзлером, склонившегося над чем-то, что выглядит как огромный мозг.

— О, привет, Гермс. Тут всё искусственное, не беспокойся. Никакие настоящие слоны не пострадали в процессе. Честно.

Искусственный мозг (предположительно, действительно искусственный) пульсирует на брезенте, разложенном на полу в гостиной.

— Доктор Гейзлер, вам кажется каким-то образом уместным делать… что бы вы там не делали… в общем пространстве? Бога ради, слизь стекает на ковёр! И смею ли я спросить, что заставило вас заниматься этим здесь, а не в Университете?

Взгляд доктора Гейзлера становится застенчивым, хоть и скрыт наполовину очками.

— Э… Да, наверное, лучше не спрашивать?

Германн ворчит, аккуратно переступает через беспорядок и направляется в кухню, чтобы сделать себе чай.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не приглашал сюда Ванессу.

Раздаётся хлюпающий звук. Он оборачивается и видит плоскогубцы, торчащих из лобной доли мозга.

— Не, чувак. Она слишком, как бы, чиста для этого мира. Включая мой мир. Мы переспали в машине моего друга.

Германн не может решить, испытывает ли он облегчение или нет, так что просто делает глубокий вдох через нос, забирает свой чай и говорит:

— Доброго дня, доктор Гейзлер. Я собираюсь в свой офис и не вернусь до позднего вечера. Прошу, не распространяйте эту ужасную субстанцию на что-либо из моих вещей.

Он подхватывает трость и чемодан и уходит так быстро как только может. Уже закрывая дверь, он слышит разочарованный крик за своей спиной.

— Чувак, просто зови меня Ньютом!

\---

— А затем, ты не поверишь, он оставил чашку с кровью свиньи в ванной под ночником, потому что, и я цитирую, он хотел посмотреть, как она коагулирует в сыром месте, и _он не думал, что я буду против._

— Ага.

Питер не идеальный слушатель, но Германн в отчаянии. У никогда не было огромного круга друзей (или вообще друзей), и он полностью принимает тот факт, что это последствия его неприятного характера и короткого терпения. Но эти аспекты он не хочет в себе менять, поэтому в данной ситуации он понимает, что выбирать не приходится. Ванесса любит его, у него есть работа, на которой ему позволено заниматься математикой, которую он так любит, и этого достаточно.

Кроме тех моментов, когда недостаточно.

Ванесса весь день на съемках, и он уже трижды писал ей, в ответ получая лишь смайлики и короткие «птм», «люблю», «погврим птм» в извращенном языке аббревиатур.

Питеру девятнадцать и он на предвыпускном курсе в Кэмбридже. Он здесь в шесть вечера в пятницу не потому, что у него имеются волонтерские порывы, но потому, что ему отчаянно нужна стипендия, которую предоставляют коллеги Германна любому, кто готов его терпеть.

— Подержи, — говорит он Питеру, который рассеянно берет из его рук кусок мела. — Так, ты понимаешь, что я сейчас сделал? — Германн указывает на доказательство, которое расписывал последние пять минут, и которое заняло солидные два с половиной метра доски.

— Эм… что-то насчет… гравитации?

Германн смотрит на него.

— Ты закончил?

Питер ярко краснеет. Он, кажется, шотландец, так что даже его уши краснеют.

— Ага. Слушайте, может ваш сосед ищет ассистента?

Германн спускается с лестницы, с силой отбирает мел у Пита и говорит:

— Тебе бы очень этого хотелось, не так ли? Было бы _интереснее_ работать с ним.  
Нет. Возвращайся завтра.

— Но завтра суббота! У меня занятия греблей!

— Разумеется. Отлично. Исчезни, — он машет запачканной мелом рукой в сторону двери, и  
Питер мгновенно исчезает.

Оставшись в одиночестве Германн смотрит на уравнение и хмурится. Что-то не сходится. Ванесса могла бы найти ошибку, но она ненавидит, когда он зачитывает ей свои расчеты по телефону. Она говорит, что ей не хватает je ne sais quoi элемента, который она так любит.

Он собирается и идёт домой, вспоминая почти слишком поздно, что сегодня (и следующие два месяца) его дом — квартира, наполненная кровью свиньи и сомнительными мозгами.

\---

Каким-то образом Германн выживает целый день без необходимости снова взаимодействовать с доктором Гейзлером в любом виде, кроме самого лаконичного. Их расписания не сильно совпадают, что Германн считает прекрасным примером Бога. Германн просыпается не позже шести и засыпает под медикаментами не позже десяти. Доктор Гейзлер встаёт где-то между десятью утра и полуднем и спит, очевидно, никогда.

Но на четвёртый день взаимное избегание любых контактов с треском рушится, когда Германн пытается съесть единственный кусочек пшеничного тоста, который ему нужен, чтобы принять утреннее лекарство. Доктор Гейзлер вырывается из своего барадака, именуемого комнатой, одетый исключительно в гавайские шорты и ничего больше, и говорит:

— Суббота!

Затем он приступает к готовке полноценного завтрака с беконом и панкейками, в количестве достаточном, чтобы накормить небольшую армию, и съедает примерно половину приготовленного, прежде чем спрашивает Германна, почему тот не присоединяется.

— В отличие от некоторых людей, я предпочитаю простой завтрак, — резко отвечает Германн. — Тяжелая еда меня замедляет.

И это не считая тошноты, но, в отличие от некоторых в этом доме, Германн не чувствует необходимости хронически делиться всем подряд.

Доктор Гейзлер сочувственно качает головой, и его толстые очки почти сползают с носа.

— Что если, к примеру, нападут инопланетяне или типа того. Не собираюсь прерываться на ланч, знаешь ли. Нет, парень, нужно заправиться на весь день.

— Уверяю, я не обязан делать что-то, что я предпочитаю не делать, в том числе слушать тебя.

Наконец мужчина опускает вилку и стакан ужасающе выглядящего оранжевого напитка «Танг», и смотрит на него.

— Что на тебя нашло?

— Не имею представления, о чём ты, — говорит Германн, отсчитывая необходимые лекарства в недельный органайзер.

— Гх! Да. Именно. _«Не имею представления, о чём ты»_ , — он парадирует Германна голосом, который, очевидно, должен его оскорбить. — В смысле, почему ты ведёшь себя как придурок?

— Если тебе так нужно знать, невыносимый ты человек, я скучаю по своей жене!

Доктор Гейзлер тут же забывает про свой завтрак и таращится на Германна с выражением лица, которое трудно с ходу разобрать. Частично озадаченное с одной стороны, с другой, большей частью, заинтригованное. Возможно, с небольшим ужасом тоже. Германн никогда не был проницателен в изучении человеческих эмоций.

— Подожди. Ты женат?

— Да. А теперь я возвращаюсь на работу. Доброго дня, доктор Гейзлер.

— Но сегодня суббота!

Германн хлопает дверью, когда уходит.

\---

— Как дела, любимый?

— Не могу поверить, что ты спала с ним. Ты хоть представляешь насколько этот человек отвратительный? Вчера он пытался накормить меня просроченными рыбными крекерами. _Просроченными рыбными крекерами!_

Она молчит на той стороне провода.

— Я действительно думала, вы можете друг другу понравиться.

— В какой вселенной мне действительно может понравиться мужчина, поющий ужасные интерпретации песен 90х в душе, и заливающий всю еду кленовым сиропом, несмотря на неуместность данного соуса.

— Просто… попытайся присмотреться к нему. И передавай ему привет.

Ванесса молчит пару секунд, и Германн чувствует вину за своё эгоистичное поведение, когда у них так мало времени.

— Передам. И я скучаю по тебе, Ванесса. Сильно.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Германн. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Ты нашла себе прекрасно выглядящего мужчину-модель для соблазнения в Париже?

Она хихикает.

— Мне нравится, когда ты называешь это соблазнением, создаёт атмосферу обмана. Но, правда, ты будешь в порядке?

— Я почти уверен, что мне полагается больше беспокоиться о тебе. Но да, — он говорит в телефон, который лежит на подушке рядом с ним. Он слышит, как его сосед шатается по кухне, сопровождаемый ужасающими звуками гитар. — Да, я буду в порядке.

\---

И, конечно, именно в тот момент, когда Германн решает остаться в квартире, чтобы уберечь Ванессу от разрушения карьеры из-за беспокойства о нем, и в то же время настроен решительно презирать всё время с доктором Гейзлером, он узнает, что его сосед — гений. Совершенно безумная, сумасшедшая угроза миру, но его идеи, будучи граничащими с нелепыми, в то же время гениальны.

Все начинается с бумаг, оставленных на кофейном столике. Поверх записей — красные разводы и бессистемные фиолетовые отметки маркёра разбросанные повсюду, включая один ужасающий рисунок пениса. Германн читает, потому что он очень любопытный человек. То, что ему не следует туда лезть, даже не приходит в его голову.

Он дочитывает до 11 страницы, прежде чем садится на изношенный клетчатый диван, забыв совершенно про планы на чай.

— Эй, Гермс, ты не видел… а, вот они, спасибо!

Статья выдернута из его рук, и если доктор Гейзлер и заметил как странно Германн на него смотрит, он решает быть достаточно вежливым впервые за все время их общения и не указывает на это.

— Пора бежать, потом увидимся, Ага?

— Да, — говорит Германн, пока доктор Гейзлер носится, запихивая свои бумаги (самую интересную вещь из всех, что Германн читал за последнии десятилетия, кроме математики) в портфель, словно они не важнее конфетных оберток. И засовывает поджаренный кусочек холодного бекона в рот, пока выбегает из дома.

— Да, — повторяет он снова, когда дом пустеет и смолкает.

\---

Германн, во-первых, учёный, во-вторых, инженер, и в-третьих, математик. Он всегда следует путём научных методов, куда бы они не привели, и неуклонно делал так с тех пор, как узнал о их существовании маленьким ребёнком.

Не впервые его гипотезы оказываются ложными… или, по меньшей мере, не совсем корректными.

Но почему-то в данном случае для него становится шоком: доктор Ньютон Гейзлер с его двумя докторскими на самом деле _хороший учёный_.

\---

11:41 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Ты знала, что твой парень на одну ночь безумный учёный? Оказалось, его эксперименты даже более непостижимы, чем я раньше думал. Ты обрекла своего любимого мужа жить с безумцем.

11:48 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: Говорила он тебе понравится :) :)

\---

Многие вещи, которые Германн не понимает, он раскладывает в две коробки. Либо он разбирается в них тратя все свои силы, пока не проникнет в тайну. Либо решает, что нет смысла тратить на них время, и больше никогда не вспоминает о них. Несмотря не желание убрать доктора Гейзлера во вторую категорию, мужчину невозможно игнорировать, преимущественно потому, что он _никогда не затыкается_.

— Чувак, расскажи о своей жене.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты скинул на меня бомбу, сказав, что женат. Ты не можешь просто бросить тему. Я слииишком любопытен, чтобы не требовать с тебя всех деталей. Каким образом ты живешь холостяком, если у тебя есть жена? Вы поругались? Сильно? О, знаю, спорю, она в армии…

Они на ужасном клетчатом диване. Комната, которую он снимает, не включает в себя удобных кресел, и его тело протестует против использования кровати в иных целях, кроме как для полноценного горизонтального лежаниях. Поэтому он вынужден сидеть в гостиной. На улице дождь, и он не может вынести даже идею заказать такси до офиса или библиотеки, когда его суставы так им недовольны.

И вот его наказание.

— Пожалуйста, помолчи.

Неожиданно срабатывает. Гейзлер смотрит на него, что-то высчитывает, потом громко ворчит и отворачивается к своему ноутбуку. Его пальцы летают по клавиатуре. Внешняя сторона ноута повёрнута к Германну, так что он вынужден смотреть на ужасную коллекцию стикеров, наклеенных на крышку.

Затем, потому что так хорошо не могло быть вечно, невыносимый мужчина говорит:

— Ох, блять.

Его взгляд приклеен к экрану, а пальцы застыли на клавишах. И только по случайности Германн видит один из недавних фотосетов Ванессы, отражающийся в очках Ньютона.

Как говорится, все тайное становится явным.

Германн вздыхает:

— Доктор Гейзлер…

— О, нет, чувак. Эм. Так, твоя жена… э… Ванесса… как бы это сказать…

Германн рассматривает вероятность оставить его запинаться о собственные слова, пока он не запутается окончательно, что он неизбежно сделает в ближайшие секунды. Но Германн гордится тем, что считает себя честным мужчиной. Он решает спасти Ньютона.

— Единственное, что шокирует меня: тот факт, что чтобы тема всплыла, потребовалось две с половиной недели, а не активность произошедшая между тобой и Ванессой.

Ньютон (потому что Германн считает, что несмотря на две его докторских, если они собираются об этом говорить, то это должно быть между людьми, без статусов и уважения и званий, к которым Германн обычно апеллирует) выглядит так, словно проглотил лимон.

— Она сказала мне, что она в открытых отношениях. Я…

— И что? Я выгляжу как упертый ханжа, чтобы это было правдой? Или то, что она жената на _мне_ проблема? Хм? Не то, чего ты ожидал от неё? Он прекрасна, а я…

Крышка ноутбука захлопывается.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, Гермс, э, Герман. Пойду, э. Увидимся позже. Э, да. Пока!

Он выскакивает за дверь со скоростью света, засунув ноут в ближайшую попавшуюся сумку и накинув обувь на босу ногу. На улице все ещё дождь, более сильный, чем типично для этого чертового острова. Германн в молчании смотрит, как он уходит.

Потому что, говорит он себе, Ньютон его не волнует.

\---

4:50 PM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Боюсь, твоя маленькая игра подошла к концу. Вероятнее всего я буду выселен в течение следующих 24х часов.

4:50 PM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: Интереснооооооооо

4:50 PM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Что?

4:52 PM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: *пожимающий плечами эмодзи* ничего любимый просто тебя это словно беспокоит. Позвони потом, снимаюсь сегодня не могу говорить

\---

Он оставляет ей голосовое сообщение, потому что Германн никогда не мог справляться в одиночку, черт возьми.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «звучит так, словно меня это беспокоит»? Единственная вещь, которая меня беспокоит, моя дорогая жена, это что теперь мне придётся провести следующие пять недель в одиночестве.

Он кладёт трубку, а затем перезванивает.

— Я не имел этого в виду. Я прекрасно справляюсь сам по себе.

Он встаёт с дивана, чтобы сделать себе чай, в затем возвращается в комнату, ожидая звука хлопающей двери, с которым Ньют должен был вернуться домой. Но он так и не звучит, и в итоге Германну приходится признать, что мужчина либо лежит мертвым в канаве, либо проводит ночь в стиле рок банды среднего возраста, и засыпает, так и не переодевшись.

\---

Следующий день мучительно неловкий. Ньют проводит столько времени, избегая его, сколько только человечески возможно для двух взрослых мужчин, живущих в одной довольно маленькой квартире. Каждый раз когда Германн заходит в комнату, Ньют уходит со всё более нелепыми оправданиями.

— О, черт, я оставил свой тост в ванной.

— Прости, Гермс, мне просто надо пойти поискать моль, она живет на кухне.

— Я просто… ага. Мне просто надо туда. Хорошо? Да.

В конце концов точка слома наступает, потому что слом неизбежен. Германн слишком хорошо это знает. В математике, точка слома— единственная точка, где плоская кривая имеет две разных касательных, расходящихся от неё. Он — одна касательная, Ньютон Гейзлер — другая. А точка, центральная точка графика, которым они являются, — Ванесса.

— Ньютон, — говорит он, когда мужчина ненавязчиво покидает комнату с грацией козла. — Это просто смешно. Ванесса не лгала тебе, и меня не волнуют ваши сексуальные отношения. Ванесса даже показывала мне твою фотографию.

Любопытно, но лицо мужчины становится ярко розовым.

— Подожди, так _ты знал_?

— А. Да.

— И ничего _не сказал_?

Германн таращится на Ньютона из кухни, и Ньютон возвращает ему взгляд из гостиной. Германн часто использует свою трость для драматических эффектов, и в этот раз он с раздражением опирается на нее.

— И что, позволь спросить, я должен был сказать? «Здравствуйте, доктор Гейзлер, рад встрече, надеюсь, вы чудесно провели время трахая мою жену, напомните, какая комната моя?

— «Позволь спросить»? Кто, черт возьми, так говорит? И, кстати, я думал, ты сказал, что у тебя с этим нет проблем, а?

Тост, который делал себе Германн, чтобы принять таблетки, выскакивает с громким хлопком из тостера с совершенно ужасным таймингом, и падает на стол.

— У меня нет проблем с сексуальными похождениями Ванессы, никаких. Мы женаты уже 4 года как, почти пять, и, веришь или нет, но это самая стабильная часть наших отношений. Проблемы у меня только _с тобой_.

— О, да? И в чём же эта проблема именно, а, Германн? — Ньютон произносит его имя как проклятье, как что-то, что ему приходится силой выдавливать, вместо того, чтобы просто произнести с раздражающим американским акцентом.

— Моя проблема, Ньютон, — Германн произносит его имя в ответ с той же интонацией, — в том, что вопреки здравому смыслу, я на самом деле нахожу довольно комфортным жить здесь, с тобой, пока она в разъездах.

Германн произносит слова даже раньше, чем успевает их обдумать, но как только они произнесены вслух, он чувствует, как кровь отливает от его лица.

На этот раз именно он покидает комнату, и Ньютон Гейзлер — тот, кто остается позади с открытым ртом.

\---

— Ванесса?

Её голос слегка грубый, даже сквозь телефон.

— Германн, дорогой, прости, не смогла вчера перезвонить. Как дела?

— Нормально. Как прошла съемка?

Она вздыхает.

— Тоже нормально.

Некоторое время они молчат. Германн включил динамики телефона на максимум, так что он может слышать, пусть и едва-едва, её дыхание на той стороне. Даже не близко к тем моментам, когда они лежат в кровати вместе, но это что-то, и сегодня ему это что-то необходимо.

Наконец, она говорит:

— Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя говорить, знаешь. Только если сам хочешь, решай.

— Я знаю.

— Хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Сегодня модель отключилась от теплового удара. Был не очень хороший день. Мы теперь отстаём от графика, а папарацци получили фото, которые им действительно не стоило делать.

От нервозности у него закручивается узел в животе.

— Ты в порядке? — он ненавидит то, что не может прикоснуться к ней, не может сделать ей холодный чай или убедиться, что она получает достаточно электролитов. Но больше всего он чувствует одиночество. Он провёл всю жизнь, ища одиночество. Сначала, как свобода от его родителей и сестёр и братьев, затем свобода от его тупых студентов. И, наконец, свобода от закостенелых умов его дорогих коллег академиков. Он работает в лаборатории сам по себе, публикуется в основном сам по себе, и отказывается читать лекции, потому что ненавидит огромные толпы.

Ему бы уже стоило научиться лучше справляться с одиночеством.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит она. — Скучаю. Но, как и всё остальное в жизни, это временно.

Германн улыбается, когда медленно засыпает, думая, как и всегда после разговоров с Ванессой, о красоте чисел.

\---

Когда Германн был молод (молод настолько, что это одно из самых первых его воспоминаний), он упал на игровой площадке и сломал ногу. Его родители были с ним очень прямолинейны, хоть ему и было всего четыре или пять. Они сказали Германну, что есть шанс, пусть и маленький, что ему придется установить скобы на ноге до конца жизни, или использовать трость. Он может никогда не стать прежним.

Ему так и не понадобилась трость или скобы, и он был в идеальном порядке, когда сняли гипс. Кость прекрасно срослась, а врачи были в ужасе от отца, который обеспокоил ребенка ничтожной вероятностью, что она могла и не срастись.

Тем не менее, Германн хорошо выучил урок, пусть и не тот, какой хотел преподать ему Ларс Готтлиб. Урок, который он получил, когда ему было двадцать, и он смотрел на МРТ своей головы, и серьезно выглядящая женщина в белом докторском халате говорила «миелиновые оболочки» и «рассеянный склероз». Она была первой из многих его неврологов.

Судьба была уроком.

Германн больше не религиозен, и находит суеверия бессмысленными.

Но он всё ещё верит в судьбу.

\---

— Так, эм, прости.

У Германна всё еще затуманены глаза, он балансирует с помощью трости исключительно за счет практики, как человек, который скоординирован по утрам не лучше детеныша жирафа. Он даже еще не почистил зубы, а Ньютон Гейзлер стоит между ним и ванной, засунув руки в карманы своих нелепых джинс.

— Я был тем еще придурком. И ты тоже, для записи, не только я вел себя по идиотски, это стопроцентно дуэтный идиотизм.

Слишком рано, чтобы Германн мог нормально воспринимать происходящее.

— Ньютон, пожалуйста, уйди с дороги. Мы можем обсудить всё, что угодно, когда я умоюсь и буду подобающе одет.

Но Ньютон не двигается с места.

— Не, приятель. Мы и так уж вокруг друг друга танцуем слишком долго. Типа, если тебе надо в туалет, я тебя не останавливаю. Нам действительно нужно поговорить. Я уже видел тебя раньше в твоих стариковских пижамах, они не настолько скандальные.

Германну нравятся фланелевые пижамы. Ванесса никогда над ними не смеялась, она признавала, что считает их «милыми».

— Ладно, — говорит он.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ньютон.

И они стоят в коридоре, в тупике.

— Ванесса и я переспали трижды, — наконец говорит Ньютон. — Она… невероятная, чувак. Ну, ты на ней женат, так что знаешь, но я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что _я_ тоже знаю.

Возникает неловкая пауза, которую Германн пытается заполнить, но Ньютон продолжает:

— И потом я узнаю, что вы, ребята, женаты, и это абсолютно имеет смысл, так? Потому что в странном смысле, ты тоже как бы невероятен. Конечно вы ребята женаты. Я читал твою статью, ту, что вышла пару месяцев назад. Она гениальна, чувак.

— Ты читал статью? Она даже не в твоей области, — единственная вещь, которую Германн доверяет себе сейчас произнести.

Ньютон пожимает плечами.

— Ну, да. Я всегда собираю инфу на потенциальных сожителей. Но, как бы, потом я прочитал все твои статьи. Чисто для развлечения. Они все ненормальные, приятель. Но, типа, в хорошем смысле ненормальные. Если кто и собирается прорваться через пространственно-временной континуум — это ты.

Германн неожиданно польщен. Разговор пошёл не так, как он предсказывал, и он чувствует необходимость вернуться на стабильную землю, где ему более комфортно.

— Спасибо, доктор Гейзлер. Ваша работа тоже сумасшедшая… в хорошем смысле.  
И Ньютон светится. Все его лицо расплывается в практически радиоактивной улыбке.

— Чувак, ты правда так считаешь? Кого я обманываю, конечно да. Я Чертов гений. Но спасибо. В любом случае, что я пытаюсь сказать, типа. Я в порядке. Если ты в порядке.

Германн прочищает горло.

— Я, как ты говоришь, в порядке.

— Отлично! На кухне есть вафли. Увидимся позже, Гермс, я опаздываю на репетицию группы. Наш новый вокалист работает в третью смену, так что все наши расписания проёбаны навсегда.

\---

7:34 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Ньютон сказал «мы в порядке»

8:31 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: Типа, ты и я в порядке? Или вы 2 в порядке? Не хватает контекста дорогой помоги

8:31 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Я не знаю. Я больше ничего не знаю. Он читал мои статьи. Все.

8:34 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: Черт. Никто их не читает.

8:45 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Ты читаешь.

8:52 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: Ты мой муж. И мне просто нравится держать свои степени отточенными. Ньют — парень, с которым я спала пару раз и твой временный сосед, чьи степени в совершенно другой области.

8:55 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Что это значит?

9:04 AM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: Если бы я знала, любимый.

\---

Германн никогда не был человеком легко принимающим неоднозначность. Это слово заставляет его кривится, так же как слово «влажный» заставляло его сестру Карлу бить его по плечу. Германну нравятся вещи, разложенные по положенным им полочкам. Ему нравятся ответы на вопросы, которые имеют смысл, которые могут быть доказаны научным методом и математически. Ему не нравятся загадки.

Следовательно, ему не нравится Ньютон Гейзлер.

Но против логики, он обнаруживает, что он наслаждается озадачивающей компанией мужчины. Они не могут наскучить друг другу, потому что прочитанного на них двоих: половина публикаций на планете и треть новелл. Они оба готовы начать спор и углубиться в умозаключения, и за четыре вечера с неловкого «мы в порядке» от Ньютона, они устроили четыре спора: о значимости физики Эйнштейна, уместности STEM в современном мире, о провале современной западной системы образования, а также обрушившуюся на них реальность глобального потепления, и равнозначно обрушивающуюся реальность того, что никто у власти не собирается делать действительно необходимые вещи, чтобы это предотвратить. И об абсолютной красоте настоящей науки.

Последнее — тема сегодняшних дебат. Германн пьёт свой чай (безкофеиновый эрл грэй), а Ньютон пьёт пиво и маленькими кусочками ест холодный картофель фри. Они сидят на клетчатом диване. Точнее, пытаются сидеть, но то и дело один из них становится настолько увлечен, что ему приходится пройтись по комнате несколько раз, чуть ли не рыча.

Германн так делал с Ванессой, но её любовь к математике — лишь одна грань её жизни. Для Ньютона же наука — его главная страсть. В конце концов, даже музыка — математика. И Ньютон заполняет этой страстью комнату и что-то в душе Германна тоже.

— Эй, Германн?

— Да? У тебя должно быть что-то важное, потому что ты не использовал никаких отвратительных кличек в мою сторону.

Ньют сидит на другом краю дивана от Германна. Он ставит своё пиво на кофейный столик.

— Дай мне знать, если я переступаю черту, но хочешь поцеловаться?

Германн замирает. Потому что так всегда происходит. Он не привлекает так много джентельменов (Ванесса бы посмеялась и сказала, что его выбор слов может быть частичной тому причиной), но когда так случается, он неизменно немедленно сталкивается с выбором: объяснить свои предпочтения кому-то, кто может их не понять, или отказаться от предложения совершенно, чтобы избежать любого шанса на беспочвенное обнадёживание другого человека.

Впрочем, у Ньютона удивительный уровень эмпатии, и он без сомнений говорит:

— Ничего, ничего. Просто мысли вслух. Не собираюсь, типа, приставать к тебе во сне или что-то вроде.

Германн облизывает губы.

— Нет, я не обеспокоен таким вариантом событий.

— О, хорошо. Было бы отстойно. В смысле, типа, если бы ты думал обо мне, как о парне, который пристаёт по ночам.

Германн несвойственно для себя фыркает. А затем решается.

— Я, вообще, не против поцелуев. Но дальше этого я предпочитаю не заходить.

И только произнеся слова вслух, он задумывается, почему просто не отклонил предложение, как делал в прошлом. В итоге он решает, что причина проста: Ванесса. Этим мужчиной Ванесса наслаждалась, и если есть одна вещь, которую Германн узнал за пять лет брака с этой женщиной: у неё хороший вкус. И после пяти недель жизни с Ньютоном, он куда больше обеспокоен о его биологических экспериментах, чем о том, что останется непонятым.

Германн доверяет ему.

Момент, когда их губы соприкасаются, шокирует. Ньютон улыбается, что делает поцелуй куда менее оптимальным, но это мило, и Германну всё равно.

Он отстраняется.

— Ты понимаешь мои условия?

— Чувак, всё в порядке. Я люблю целоваться, и я умею держать себя в руках и не переживать насчёт чего-то большего. Расслабься и давай целоваться как подростки, ладно? Во имя науки.

Так они и поступают.

\---

9:55 PM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 089: Я понимаю, почему он тебе понравился. Он хорошо целуется.

10:04 PM (SMS) XXXXXXXX 223: ОМГ УЖЕ ЗВОНЮ ТЕБЕ :D :D :D

— Ванесса?

— Германн, любимый, расскажи мне _всё_.

Он рассказывает, и удивляется, что выходит больше, чем два предложения. Он говорит ей о губах Ньютона, как неаккуратна его вечерняя щетина, как Германн схватил его за галстук на середине второго поцелуя, чтобы стать еще ближе.

— Господи, любимый, мы никогда раньше не делились, это так волнительно.

И Германн осознаёт, лёжа на кровати в квартире Ньютона, что это, на самом деле, может быть довольно волнительно. Или может монументально всё усложнить и испортить.

Он никогда не любил неоднозначность. Германн таращится в потолок несколько секунд, прежде чем говорит:

— Правда? Ванесса, я не знаю, если…

Она его прерывает.

— О, тихо, любимый. Буду дома через неделю, и мы можем выяснить всё тогда. Дай мне понаслаждаться изображением целующихся вас двух еще немного, прежде чем ты вернёшь меня в реальность, ага?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Так, а теперь хочешь послушать, как я отдавила ногу придурку, который всё пытался потрогать мой протез?

— Больше всего остального.

Он засыпает, улыбаясь.

\---

Еще неделю Германн и Ньют милуются, спорят, целуются и ругаются. Кроме того случаются панкейки; еще один раунд экспериментов с коровьей кровью, который оставляет Германна настолько пожароопасно злым, что он помещает лот в микроволновку и убивает культуру бактерий наповал; две ужасных репетиции, проведенных в квартире; и один инцидент с ноутбуком, закончившийся сломанным экраном.

В конце недели Германн приходит к одновременно приятному и беспокойному заключению, что он не только находит комфортной жизнь с Ньютоном, пока Ванесса в разъездах, он наслаждается жизнью с Ньютоном. Точка.

Он будет по этому скучать.

— Твоя жена приезжает сегодня домой, чувак! Выгляди счастливее!

Он смотрит на Ньютона.

— Доктор Гейзлер, я совершенно счастлив, это моё обычное лицо. Теперь, пожалуйста, уберите свою руку с моего плеча немедленно.

— Отлично, кто нассал в твой кофе? Погоди, какую чашку ты сегодня взял. Это может быть обоснованным беспокойством.

Самолёт Ванессы приземлился меньше часа назад, а он получил множество раздраженных сообщений от неё по поводу состояния современных перелетов, неудовлетворительном качестве всех кофе когда-либо сваренных, и очевидной неспособности человечества создавать порядочные очереди.

— Она только что сошла с поезда из Лондона и берет такси, — информирует он Ньютона, после того, как расшифровывает последнее сообщение. — Она будет здесь в течение следующих десяти минут.

Ньют таращится на него пару секунд, а затем вскидывает голову.

— Погоди. Она едет _сюда_? Вы, ребята, не собираетесь запереться в вашем уютном гнёздышке и заняться сладким-сладким «я скучал и не видел тебя почти два месяца» сексом? Или, погоди, вы собираетесь заняться им здесь?

Германн закрывает глаза, делает большой глоток уже остывшего чая, и вздыхает.

— Ньютон, ты самый невообразимый человек из всех, кого я встречал.

— Ну, ага. Единственный в своём роде.

— Ванесса едет сюда, потому что хочет видеть меня и, вероятно, потому что желает видеть тебя тоже. Мы не будем заниматься сексом, потому что я предпочитаю этого не делать. А теперь, пожалуйста, бога ради, убери вот _это_ , — он машет в сторону наполовину расчлененного позвоночного на подносе, что медленно стекает на кофейный столик уже два дня, — или ты найдёшь его в своей постели.

— Ладно, как скажешь, только не заработай себе аневризму или типа того. Ты как-то слишком взвинчен, приятель.

— _Я_ взвинчен? Кто, доктор Гейзлер, кричал, когда я убрал его гитару с дивана.

— Хэй, это моя детка, ладно? И ты в курсе, что зовешь меня доктором Гейзлером только когда злишься? Типа, ты уважаешь меня только когда хочешь меня придушить, или что-то вроде.

Германн, который как раз выбирает между одержимой проверкой своего телефона на наличие новых сообщений и, действительно, желанием придушить Ньютона, издаёт раздраженный звук и начинает ходить по комнате. Куда бы он не посмотрел, повсюду признаки неряшливости Ньютона. Наполовину пустые кружки, избежавшие феерии уборки, которой Германн подверг квартиру, бесконечные поступления новой запачканной одежды, что находит себе пристанище на спинках стульев, и беспорядочная осветительная аппаратура, и лампочки разных вольтажностей и температур, что обеспечивает квартиру электрическим освещением.

Он чувствует руки Ньютона на плечах и осознаёт, что перестал метаться.

— Серьёзно. Всё нормально будет. Ты уже на ней женат, так?

Вообще-то, именно Ньютону стоило беспокоиться. Он понравился Ванессе, но их отношения были временными, и, исключая Германна, она обычно не ищет партнёров для долгих отношений. Или вообще отношений, кроме связи на одну ночь. Но Германн это изменил, вклинился между ними двумя и добавил усложняющий фактор в уравнение.

Намного проще думать об этом как о математике.

Его телефон вибрирует.

— Она подъехала, — объявляет он, и Ньютон вихрем вылетает за дверь босиком, чтобы поприветствовать её.

— Ладно, — говорит он пустой квартире, смотря как паркуется такси, и Ньютон спешит открыть Ванессе дверь. — Не то, чтобы она моя жена.

Но ему не стоило волноваться. Она улыбается Ньютону, целует его в щеку и идёт по дорожке, чтобы утянуть Германна в объятья, которых ему не хватало как воздуха.

Она тёплая и неясно пахнет переработанным воздухом и ужасом современных перелётов, но это Ванесса и собой она тоже пахнет: маслом, которое использует для своих волос, лосьоном, который втирает в локти, солнцезащитным кремом, которое всегда мажет на лицо.

— Привет, любимая, — шепчет он ей в шею. Она держит его еще несколько минут, и он отвечает тем же.

— Привет, любимый.

Ньют кашляет у них за спинами. Он, очевидно, заплатил водителю, умудрился взять весь значительный багаж Ванессы в руки, и махал им, чтобы прекратили блокировать проход в его собственный дом.

— Давайте, любовнички, двигайтесь, я не из металла сделан, как некоторые тут.

И потом, без преамбул и подготовки, они втроем в гостиной Ньютона Гейзлера, смотрят друг на друга.

Ньютон ломает лёд, потому что если есть хоть одна вещь, в которой Ньютон Гейзлер действительно хорош — это безбашенно ломиться вперед в разговоры и ситуации, где необходим такт.

— Так, ты знаешь, что я целовался с Германном? Типа, много. Часто.

Германн отчаянно желает, чтобы он мог сжаться внутрь себя самого и больше никогда не видеть света дня.

— Конечно она знает, Ньютон! Я не какой-то двуличный изменник, я сказал ей немедленно.

— Ну извини за предположения, чувак! Не то, чтобы ты скрывал _важные отношения_.

— Мой брак с Ванессой едва ли был секретом, ты просто никогда не спрашивал!

Ванесса садится на диван, отстёгивает протез и разминает конец бедра, куда он крепится. Они сделали его лучшим, каким только могли, работали со всеми доступными материалами, но даже эта модель (которая на данный момент являлась лучшим из всего, что они создали вместе) не была идеальной и после долгого дня перелётов и поездов, Германн знает, боль беспокоит её.

— Кто-нибудь, принесите мне чай, — говорит она с клетчатого дивана, с которым Германн теперь так близко знаком, — а потом я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь меня поцеловал. Мы можем обсудить всё сейчас или потом, не важно, но мне нужен чай. Или кофе? Ньют, у тебя есть настоящий кофе? Если попытаешься напоить меня Нескафе, я побью тебя своей ногой.

— Господи боже, — шепчет Ньютон, — я и забыл какая ты офигенная.

Германн целует её. Потом он целует Ньютона.

\---

Позже, лежа на клетчатом диване, Ванесса говорит:

— Думаете, стоит всё обсудить? Потому что я не хочу выступать в роли медиатора.

Ньютон, с удобством развалившийся справа от неё, весьма довольный собой, говорит в потолок:

— Правда надо? Или можем мы просто проводить всё время так?

Германн тот, кто говорит:

— Надо. Вещи подобные этим требуют четких… границ.

— Границы не для рок-звёзд, чувак. К тому же, с чем тут определяться? Все и так уже понятно, нет? Ты женат на Ванессе. Ванесса спит со мной. Она целует нас обоих. Я целую тебя. Когда она уезжает из города, ты приходишь пообниматься с прекрасным Гейзлером, и мы оба счастливы. Та-да!

Германн говорит, что договор его устраивает, и, судя по дальнейшим действиям Ванессы, она тоже согласна.

\---

А затем, несколько месяцев спустя:

— Или, знаете, можно упростить.

\---

_Дорогая Карла,_

_Цель данного письма в очередной раз проинформировать тебя об изменении моего и Ванессы адреса. Мы остаёмся в Кэмбридже, так как моя работа в университете продолжается, но мы предпочли сменить место жительства на другую часть города._

_Надеюсь, твоя учеба продолжается удачно. Отец дал понять, что ты развиваешься с огромной скоростью, что совсем меня не удивляет. Я ожидаю твоих дальнейших достижений._

_Твой,_

_Германн Готтлиб_

_P.S. если ты получишь неожиданную корреспонденцию от мужчины по имени доктор Ньютон Гейзлер, также работающего при университете, пожалуйста, игнорируй его._  
  
\---

Именно Ньютон находит квартиру. Германн не рассматривает его старую квартиру ни в каких целях, кроме потенциального сноса, но он рассматривает возможность оставить существовать клетчатый диван.

Квартира на равном расстоянии от университета и станции в Лондон, что идеально для них всех. Здесь хорошее освещение, достаточно тени, комната под меловую доску и для нелепых проектов Ньютона с животными в клетках, и две спальные комнаты. Недостаточно места для репетиций группы, но Германн, честно говоря, считает это плюсом, и Ньютон не особо против ходить на репетиции в квартиру к друзьям.

Когда следующим летом они переезжают, Германн пишет «Готтлиб и Гейзлер» на табличке для почтового ящика от их квартиры и рассматривает прописные буквы.

— Чувак, так никто уже не пишет. Почтальон ни за что не прочитает, что тут написано.

— Замолчи, Ньютон, всё прекрасно читается.

— «З» в моём имени выглядит как чертова «у»!

Ньют вышел вместе с ним. Он закатал рукава белой рубашки, поддаваясь летней жаре, но над бровями всё равно заметна толстая полоска пота. У него нет ни одной причины быть снаружи, он просто наслаждается компанией Германна.

— Замолчи и поцелуй меня, — говорит Германн Ньютону.

— Господи боже, я забыл, что вы _оба_ такие

\---

Fin.


End file.
